


You like Mochas?

by Vhenana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, but it's more of a modern setting, the lore is kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: Hana's favourite coffee shop is only her favourite because nobody there can recognize her under a hood and sunglasses. She always comes in for a Mocha, and goes to the gym. However, when she comes in the next morning, she's half an hour late, and a couple of people that she's never seen before are sitting at a table in the corner laughing and joking with each other.The woman sat there catches her eye, and Hana feels a flutter in her chest. So, instead of leaving for the gym, she sits down to watch them.





	You like Mochas?

Making sure that her hood was secure, Hana Song pushed the glass door of her favourite coffee shop open. The fact that she woke up late was annoying enough, but the loud voices coming from the corner made her ball her hands up in her pockets. The shop was small, the counter and machinery behind it taking up at least half of the entire floor space, only leaving enough room for five tables. The people at the corner table were making enough noise to drown out most of the other sounds, though. 

"Good morning, Ma'am." The barista tried not to look annoyed, but she wasn't fooling anyone. "Your usual?" 

"Please, but add an expresso shot into it." She nodded and turned to create the drink whilst Hana rubbed her forehead and tried to drown the laughter out. Being a full-time celebrity was exhausting, and she had an almost constant headache from it. She was trying to avoid the temptation to shout, but an audible snort was the proverbial last straw. 

Turning to snap at them, the words died in her throat as she saw them. 

Both of them looked like they could break any wall in the building just by poking it. The man wasn't too interesting to Hana, he had white hair, a white beard, and a scar over his eye. The woman, however, was what she could not stop staring at. Most of her soft, brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, with two small bunches hanging on either side of her soft, tanned face. She was nowhere near as muscular as her friend, but it didn't matter. Hana was transfixed on how her eyes shone golden as the sun hit them, and the way her mouth moved as she laughed.

"Ma'am!" The barista smiled as Hana turned back around. "Your drink is ready." 

"Thank you." She tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, but the knowing smile didn't help. The gamer swiped her card, picked her drink up, and started to walk towards the door. As she gripped the handle, the woman's harmonic laughter filled the room again, and she made a decision. D.va let go of the door and sat at the closest table, resting her cheek on her hand. 

It was rude to stare, she knew it was; there was just something about this woman that she could not take her eyes off of. It's not like she even knew that she was being watched. The conversation with her friend was taking up her entire attention span. Surely, Hana should have seen this woman before. Did she come here often? If she did then why- Oh, right. She was a half hour behind her usual schedule. The annoyance had been replaced with wonder. She needed to know who this woman was, but not be creepy about it. That would be a feat in itself.

When her phone buzzed, she jumped and cursed silently. 

_Do I need to send out the search party?_ Sombra. Hana was supposed to be meeting her at the gym. 

_wke up l8. coff stp gt itrsting._

_Fuck the search party, I'm sending you an english teacher._ Giving her phone a final smile, Hana looked up, and met eyes with the woman she had been staring at. The Korean woman looked stunned, but her interest looked confused. She started to wonder if everybody around here wore sunglasses inside. 

"Brigitte!" The man at the table called out, scaring her slightly. "You should know that it's rude to stare!" 

"Sorry, Reinhardt." She gave Hana one last glance before turning back to her friend.

"I know that your Father didn't raise you with bad manners." Instead of saying anything, the gamer took a drink.

"It's not a big deal! We don't need to get Papa involved!" The two of them had a staredown, Brigitte with a begging look, Reinhardt with a stern one. After what seemed like an hour, he sighed.

"Alright. However, we shall leave, so you do not upset this person." Hana felt a pang of guilt as the two of them started to gather their things. As they left, Brigitte paused for a second by the door, looked at the Korean, and smiled reassuringly. It was meant to make her feel better, but as soon as her back was turned, Hana's face went red, and she tried to hide it from the giggling barista with both hands.

"There you are." Sombra placing her hand on her friend's shoulder surprised her. "What was so interesting that you couldn't come and meet your best friend?"

"T-There was..." Hana lifted her head for a second to look at her friend before pressing her hands into her face again and groaning.

"I see, I see." Sombra grinned and put a hand on her chin. "That cute, huh?"

"I don't know if 'cute' would even cut it."

"It's okay, amigo." The hacker patted her friend's back. "I'm here to help.

-x-

The next day, Hana checked her phone for the tenth time to make sure that she was running late. Half an hour behind; just like yesterday. Inhaling deeply, she pushed the coffee shop door open and smiled at the sound of familiar loud laughter. Only giving the table a passing glance, she walked up to the counter.

"Good morning, ma'am." Again, the barista looked annoyed. "Your usual?"

"Yes, please." Hana swiped her card and turned to look at the table. Brigitte glanced back, gave her a warm smile, and looked back at her friend. Which means that nobody saw the gamer clutch her chest and exhale heavily. It only lasted a second before the gamer put a poker face back on and straightened her sunglasses.

"Here you are, ma'am." The barista said, getting her attention. "Double chocolate mocha."

"Thank you." As Hana picked her drink up, her phone vibrated with a text from Sombra.

_I need you outside! NOW!_

Now in full panic mode, the gamer dropped her phone into her jacket pocket, grabbed her drink, and sprinted out of the coffee shop. Sombra was standing on the street corner, grinning widely.

"What's the emergency?" Hana asked, a bit out of breath.

"Nothing, really." The hacker steeled herself in case she got punched, but smiled at the shout that followed.

"Hey!" Brigitte ran over to them and skidded to a stop. "You dropped your phone!" After staring at the taller woman for a few seconds, Hana then turned to glare at her friend, who continued to grin.

"You're welcome." Sombra said, taking the gamer's Mocha out of her hands and walking around the corner. 

"Is that your friend?" Brigitte asked, getting the attention back. 

"Yes, she is." Hana sighed. "Thank you for bringing my phone back. I didn't even realize that it had fallen out of my pocket." After she accepted it, she didn't dare to look up at the other woman. The gamer had no idea about what to say to her.

"Do you always wear sunglasses?" Their gazes met again. "Doesn't it make it hard to see?" 

"A-A little..." With a smile that made Hana's heart beat faster, Brigitte lifted the sunglasses gently off of her new friend's face. 

"There. You look so much prettier without them." The Swede continued smiling for a few seconds; and then realized what she said. "Well, it was nice to meet you, I have to go now!" She turned and started to walk quickly back to the coffee shop, hiding her blushing face. As the gamer stood there, stunned, Sombra took her chance to walk back over with a cat-like grin on her face. 

"That worked better than I hoped." She said, putting an arm over her friend's shoulders. "But tomorrow, let's make it better." 

"Why are you doing this?" Hana asked, trying to not sound tired. 

"Because somebody as cute as you needs a cute girlfriend, no?" Sombra grinned, punching her friend's cheek. 

"Get off!" The Spanish woman just laughed and let go to avoid being hit. "Nobody is going to want to be with me, anyway. I'm too much of a celebrity." 

"You won't know until you try, and I'm here to help. _De nada._ "

(x)

The next day, armed with confidence from an almost all night pep-talk from Sombra, Hana Song walked into her favourite coffee shop. However, instead of her usual disguise of a hoodie and sunglasses, she walked up to the counter with a pink tank top that had her logo on the front, dark blue mid-thigh shorts, and pink skate shoes that were accented with white. The barista looked up at the sound of the door, and then dropped the paper cups that she was holding. 

"What?! D-D.va?!" 

"안녕! I'll have my regular mocha, please!" The sound of heavy feet behind her made the gamer turn. 

"You're a hero!" Reinhardt yelled, smiling widely. "I've heard so many stories about you!" 

"Nice to meet you!" Hana smiled back, her hand being completely dwarfed by the giant's two. 

"I was in the same war, but I was never as young as you!" 

"I'm such a fan of your movies!" The barista said, grabbing the attention. "I've seen them all so many times!" 

"That's a lot of movies to watch." Only then did Hana turned to Brigitte, who was watching with both awe and confusion. "This is why I wear sunglasses in public." 

"You don't want to be recognized?" 

"It's not that," She started, taking her hand out of Reinhardt's. "It just gets difficult to do anything because so many people recognize me." 

"My apologies, I just wanted you to know that I respect you!" The German man smiled widely again. "May I ask you for a picture?" 

"Yes, of course!" With another wide smile, Reinhardt gently lifted Hana up and flexed so she could sit on his forearm and rest her back against his chest. 

"Torbjorn will be so jealous when he sees this!" This wasn't the worst way that somebody had grabbed her. With a shrug, the gamer lifted one leg up, hold her ankle with one hand, and put an arm over his shoulder. She couldn't reach to put it over both. 

"Maybe Papa will want a picture, too?" Brigitte suggested, using her phone to take a few pictures. "Are you going to show him right away?" 

"Yes, of course!" Hana didn't mind that she was still being held up. She had never been that tall. "Shall we both go?" 

"Actually, I was about to ask Brigitte if she would like to stay here with me for a while." As both woman stared at each other, Hana smiling hopefully, and Brigitte looking stunned, it clicked in Reinhardt's mind. 

"I'm perfectly capable of showing Torbjorn the pictures myself!" He smiled, gently placing the Korean teen back on her feet. "I will let your mother and father know where you are!" As he left, still with a wide smile on his face, the barista cleared her throat. 

"H-Here's your drink, ma'am. On the house." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"Please! I insist!" Knowing that she probably wouldn't win this argument, Hana shrugged, and motioned for her and Brigitte to sit down. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. 

"So," Brigitte started, rubbing the back of her head. "You like Mochas?" Since she had walked into the shop, D.va had been full of nervous energy. With that question, it came out as laughter. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said, wiping tears out of her eyes. "I just didn't expect that!" 

"I just don't know what to say." The Swedish woman rubbed the back of her head again. "I'm also still getting used to living here. My papa only just moved me, my mama, and my siblings here." 

"Is that why you've been hanging out with Reinhardt?" She nodded.

"He and my papa met in the war. He's been around since I was born, and he's taught me a lot about fighting." The two of them fell into silence again. "Hana?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is this supposed to be a date?" It was the gamer's turn to nervously rub the back of her head. 

"Well, yeah, maybe, if you're okay with that..." A shout from outside interrupted the conversation. 

"Oh my gosh! It _is_ D.va!" 

"Oh, great." She huffed, looking at the gathering of fans outside. "Maybe I should have listened to people's advice and gotten a bodyguard." 

"It's okay." Brigitte stood up and offered her hand. "I'll be your bodyguard." Hana was not ashamed to admit that she was in awe as she took it. As the two of them ran outside, past the group of fans, she had one thought on her mind. 

_This is the best first date ever._


End file.
